DESCRIPTION (As Adapted from the Investigator's Abstract): The long term objective of this pilot study is to demonstrate the clinical advantages of using the nursing classification systems of NANDA, NIC, and NOC on children's health outcomes. The specific aims of this pilot study are to: 1) investigate the effects of using NANDA, NIC and NOC on nurses' power to participate knowingly in changes for children's health 2) investigate the effects of using NANDA, NIC and NOC on children's effectiveness of coping. 3) investigate the effects of using NANDA, NIC and NOC on children's health self-concept. 4) investigate the effects of using NANDA, NIC and NOC on children's health behaviors. This pilot study uses a two-group quasi-experimental design to test hypotheses that use of computerized nursing classification systems, NANDA, NIC, and NOC, will have positive effects on the power of nurses to participate knowingly in changes for children's health, and children's perceptions of effectiveness of coping, health self concept, and health behaviors. The conceptual framework is an integrated model of the nursing process, a theory of language, and a theory of power. The School Nurses Assistant Program (SNAP), a computer program for use in school settings, will be used for both groups. The original SNAP program will be used for the control group. A large number of categories from NANDA, NIC and NOC will be included in the SNAP program for the intervention group. Specific sampling criteria and study protocols will be followed to provide comparable experiences for nurses and children in the two groups. Informed consent will be obtained from nurses and a parent or guardian of each child. Assent will be obtained from the children. The nurse sample will be a minimum of 10 school nurses, five in each group. The two groups will be matched on five characteristics of the schools: cultural diversity, registration, socioeconomic status, absentee rate, and average reading level. The children's sample will be a minimum of 100 school children that read and write English, at least 50 in each group. The procedures will be the same in both groups except for use of NANDA, NIC and NOC. Nurses and children will be pre-tested and post-tested on all variables. Seven baccalaureate students in nursing will be trained as research assistants to collect data with children, enter data in a spreadsheet, and conduct other research tasks. To meet Aims #1-4, four hypotheses that predict positive effects on nurses and children's variables will be tested statistically by one way analysis of covariance (ANCOVA), and multivariate analysis of covariance (MANCOVA).